Things Change
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Karly and John were married after a whirlwind courtship. Now, it's all ending as quickly as it began because of John's jealousy issues. When he comes to the house to pick up his things, will they go through with it or will things change? One shot for Hailey Egan Cena


John Cena pulled up to the house he shared with his wife. His soon to be ex-wife. The thought made him depressed. He hadn't wanted to give up on their marriage but Karly had insisted. He remembered the day they met. It was shortly after John's first divorce had become final. Mike was trying to score points with his publicist and she'd agreed to go out with him if Mike found a date for her sister who was visiting. John had reluctantly agreed. But he'd had a good time and things had gone from there. Two months layer he asked her to marry him and they'd run off and had the ceremony in secret. It had been the happiest day of his life. They were happy for a while. She'd even meet him at different venues to keep them from being a part for so long. But old insecurities had crept up and John had become concerned about her growing friendship with Adam. He'd foolishly demanded that she go on the road with him. They'd argued. She'd made him leave. And then the next day, she'd broken his heart. He'd barely woken up when the divorce papers were delivered to his hotel room. He'd tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn't return his calls. After about the third time, he'd decided maybe it would be better if he was alone. He turned the key in the lock and walked into the nearly empty house that they'd agreed to sell to get the rest of his things. She'd be on her way to Texas now and out of his life forever. He walked into the kitchen and picked up a box before he turned in the direction of the footsteps behind him. He turned and looked to see Karly come around the corner. He turned his attention back to the box hoping she hadn't seen the pain that flashed in his eyes.

"Thought you'd be half way to Texas by now." He said, pretending to look through the box.

"I cancelled the flight." She said softly. "I wanted to be here to talk to you."

"We've said everything we needed to say to each other haven't we? You wanted a divorce, I said fine. We're selling the house. What more do you want from me?"

"You honestly think I wanted to give up on us? You honestly think I wanted this to be over? God, I don't know how you can't see that this is killing me. I never wanted this to be over John. But you can't keep punishing me for Liz's mistakes. I know she hurt you and she betrayed your trust. But I'm not her and I would never do that to you." Karly said as she walked out of the room. John stood there, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he let her words sink in. He thought about it. And she was absolutely right. He'd been overly jealous the whole time they'd been together. And it was because of what Liz had done to him. He felt ashamed of himself when he heard her sobbing in the living room and he sighed. He walked into the room and saw her sitting on the couch with their wedding photo. She looked up at him.

"This was the happiest day of my life. And I took a lot of shit from my mother for not having her at the wedding. She thought we were rushing into things. But I knew I loved you. And I knew we'd be happy together for the rest of our lives." She said as she shook her head. "Guess I didn't know as much as I thought I did huh? But you left me no choice. When I can't even have a conversation with Mike about what to get Lena for her birthday without you assuming I'm cheating on you, we don't have much of a relationship do we? You don't trust me John. And if you don't trust me, you can't honestly sit there and tell me that you love me." She said as she got up. He grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back on the couch beside him. He leaned in and kissed her before she could say anything. His heart skipped a beat when he felt her kiss him back. She leaned her head back as she felt his lips on her neck and held on to the small hope that he didn't really want this either. That somehow underneath it all, he really did love her and he really did want their marriage to work. She gasped as she felt him slid inside her. She'd been so busy concentrating on the hope that this wasn't really the end and the feeling of his lips on her neck that she hadn't even paid attention to the fact that he'd somehow managed to undress them both. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a moment before she leaned in and kissed him again on the lips. He picked her up as he stood up and laid them down on the floor. And she gasped a second time as he again slid himself inside of her. She could feel his hands as they ran down her sides and his fingers intertwined with hers. She bit her lip as she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. He smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her again, seconds before they came together. They laid there silently holding each other for a little while afterwards until he brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't want this to be over." He said. "You're right. I was punishing you for her mistakes and that's not fair. To you or to me. But make no mistake about it, I love you and I don't ever want to spend another day without you. We need to call the whole thing off. The divorce. Selling the house. All of it. I want us to work on things. And I promise to trust you and not be so suspicious. But you have to promise to continue putting up with me and give me a couple of babies." She looked at him a little surprised and smiled.

"Deal." She said as she kissed him.


End file.
